A Trip to Remember
by imaginecreatebefall
Summary: Sonny, being exhausted from all the craziness going on in his life in Port Charles decides to take a trip to clear his head. Of course, nothing in his life could ever go by completely uneventful and after a small scuffle finds himself face to face with someone from his past.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone, I'm new a writer to FanFicition. Mostly, I'm here to just have fun and hopefully pick up a few new writing tips. This is my first story so hopefully it reads well, I'm sure I'll learn more as I go on._

_Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or any of the characters._

**_(After chapter 3 I don't really have anything planned... however I left it open, hoping to come back one day)_**

* * *

Things in Sonny's life hadn't been the greatest lately. The Kate, Connie situation was beginning to take a huge emotional toll on him, and on top of it AJ was creating a bigger divide between him and Michael then he initially thought he would. Sonny knew he had to be patient, AJ had a history of destroying everything he touched and set out to do, he only wished that Michael wouldn't be a casualty to his predictable downfall. With everything being so complicated in his life, Sonny decided to get away for a while to clear his head. He made sure everything was handled with Carly, Alexis, and the kids, then called to have the jet fueled up and ready.

Originally, Sonny was just going to go to the Island, but suddenly he was in the mood for something more discrete and with less memories of Michael, Kate, and pretty much everyone in his life. There was only one other place Sonny could think of, a place he hadn't been in years, and he knew it was the perfect place to get away to, because it was the only thought that put a real smile on his face in weeks.

As soon as Sonny stepped off the plane the smell of orange blossoms filled the air. A large grin appeared on his face as he took in his surroundings; he was finally back in Spain. A car was already there waiting for him to take him to his usual place, and although he hadn't been there in years, he always received top service. He tipped the bus boy after he brought everything into his room and closed the door to be alone for a few minutes before going down to the restaurant for some supper. Sonny walked over and opened up the bottle of red wine he had ordered and sent up to his room ahead of time and poured himself a glass before walking out on to the terrace. The smells of orange were still faintly lingering in the air. Although the point of this whole trip was to get away and clear his head from his past and present, he couldn't help but let a small memory slip through of the last time he was on this very terrace. Sonny smiled as he thought back, but as fast as the memory came to him, it faded, realizing that those memories will never become a reality again. Sonny gazed up at the sky with sad smile before heading back inside to take a shower.

Sonny reserved a table close to the band so he could sit back and relax during his dinner while listening to the band and not be bothered by the happy couples or drunken patrons at the bar. The dinner was simple, yet delicious and Sonny was glad he decided to come to Spain to clear his head. There was just too much going on at home and although there were still parts of Spain that made him sad, the more he thought about it, every memory represented a separate happy time in his that soothed him.

The next couple of nights Sonny returned to the same table at the restaurant and soaked in his surroundings. Even though he missed his kids, he was enjoying his time away and knew this was a must needed trip. Of course, even a nice relaxing vacation couldn't go by completely uneventful. On the third night, while enjoying a nice aged Scotch, a fight erupted at the bar. The bartender successfully calmed the first gentleman down, however the second guy was not the type to let things go, especially after a few drinks. He shoved the first guy knocking him into a waitress who was making her way over to help the bartender calm the obnoxious patron down. Usually, Sonny had his bodyguards take care of situations like this, but Sonny took this trip entirely by himself, so he wasn't fortunate enough to send over Max and Milo to handle the problem. At the same time, Sonny wasn't going to just sit back and let these two ruin everyone's evening. He went over to help the waitress first, who was left neglected on the ground.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, thank you," she answered dusting off her hands. After the waitress gathered her bearings, Sonny went to intervene at the bar.

"Gentleman, I'm not sure what's going on here, but do you mind either squashing this argument or taking it outside so the rest of us can go about our evening in peace." Again, the first gentleman had no issue with ending things and threw his hands up as he turned to head to the other end of the bar. However, the second man was not happy that Sonny interrupted their fight.

"Why don't you mind your own damn business?" Sonny looked the man square in the eye.

"I was minding my own business, and happily might I add." Sonny said swirling his scotch. "But then you had to get very loud and disrupted me and the rest of the happy customers of this fine restaurant, therefore making this my business." The man puffed up and started to laugh almost as loud as his yelling, as he glanced over at the waitress by Sonny's side.

"What are you gonna do Casanova?" Sonny gave the arrogant man a sly smile before finishing his drink and placing the glass on the counter.

"I would like to go back to my table and enjoy the rest of the evening in peace, but that all depends on you?" The man laughed even harder.

"On me huh?" Sonny's demeanor remained calm as the man step toward him.

"Yes, on you. Do you think it's possible for you to have a seat at the bar and go about the rest of the evening without causing anymore interruptions?" The man looked at Sonny completely perplexed.

"Sure."

"Perfect." The bartender slid Sonny another drink and he went to go back to his seat, but as soon as he turned, a beer bottle crashed over his head.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to? I'm not a damn child." Sonny turned back around, but was a little dizzy from the blow to his head. The manager and several other staff members rushed to Sonny's side, but not before the man stabbed him in the left shoulder with the broken beer bottle. Sonny turned and landed in a few punches to the man's face before the restaurant staff pulled him away.

"I'm sorry about all of this." Sonny said grinding his teeth and reaching up for his shoulder.

"No apologies necessary Mr. Corinthos, everyone here knows you were trying to stop the fight. I'm just sorry it took me so long to get out here. There was an emergency in the kitchen and the bartender thought you had everything under enough control, and said there was no need for me to rush." Sonny glanced up at the bartender and smiled.

"Guess you were wrong?" The bartender looked down ashamed.

"I'm sorry sir."

"Don't worry about it kid." Sonny replied taking a sip out of his scotch. "How about this ones on the house and we'll call it even.

"Absolutely Mr. Corinthos, you may have as much scotch as you like." The manager said helping Sonny take a seat. "But first we should really get you to the hospital. That stab wound is pretty deep." Sonny wasn't one for hospitals, but he could tell from all the blood on the towels he was given that a bandage wouldn't suffice and nodded to the manager.

* * *

It didn't take long for the doctors to stitch Sonny up and he asked if he could be discharged as soon as possible. The doctor laughed at Sonny's eagerness, but escorted him to the nurse's station to wait while he made sure all of Sonny's paperwork was in order.

Sonny looked around the hospital and was amazed at how similar this one was to General Hospital back at Port Charles. It seemed like a quiet night overall. Occasionally, Sonny saw a nurse hurrying down the hall to check on a patient, but nothing major seemed to be happening. As he turned around he noticed a young woman with brown hair talking to another doctor. This woman, who also appeared to be a doctor, had her back to him, but there was something oddly familiar about her. As she started to walk away, Sonny was able to get a glimpse of her profile causing his stomach to turn.

"Mr. Corinthos?" Sonny's head jerked back to the doctor. "You're free to go sir."

"Thank you." Sonny answered, quickly shooting his eyes back toward the female doctor in hopes to get another look of the mystery woman, but she was gone. Sonny shook his head, grabbed the pain meds, and antibiotics the doctor prescribed him, and left the hospital knowing it had to be his head playing games with him.

The bar was closed by the time Sonny got back to the hotel, but when he opened the door to his hotel room, there was a bottle of their finest scotch sitting on his living room table. Attached, was an apology letter, letting him know if he needed anything else throughout his stay to not hesitate but to ask, and thanking him once again for doing his best to resolve the situation at the bar. Not being able to sleep Sonny poured himself a night cap and stepped out on to the terrace to gaze at the stars for a little while before going to bed.

That night Sonny had a number of dreams about the mysterious female doctor, but everything was in flashes. He still couldn't see the woman's face. Finally, there was a flash of who he thought the woman was, but before he could examine all her features and compare them to the glimpse of the woman he saw at the hospital, something inside him stirred and Sonny was forced awake. He sat up in bed confused and he wiped his brow as he thought.

"It can't be." Sonny flung his legs over the side of the bed and shook his head a few more times before getting up and pouring himself another glass of scotch. As Sonny took a sip he glanced down at the prescription bottles and read the labeled regarding the alcohol intake. "Maybe this is contributed to my dreams." He placed the glass of scotch down and headed over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water instead. This however, got him thinking more about who he thought the woman was. He recalled a time in his life when he had to give up drinking for a while, and he became even more upset. He threw the bottle of water across the room as even more memories flooded his head. One in particular was when he lost complete control of himself. His life was torn upside down and the only person who was looking out for his best interest, he treated poorly. He knew it wasn't entirely his fault, but instead of getting better and fighting to rebuild something he had created with this woman that was once so beautiful, he pushed this love of his life away, believing in his heart that it was the best thing for the both of them.

Sonny sat up in his lounge chair the rest of the night thinking of his past, wanting nothing more than to make up for his mistakes, but knowing that solving these particular issues was nearly impossible.

* * *

When the sun rose the next morning, Sonny had breakfast delivered to his room while he called home to check in on his family. Other than the usual Carly drama, everything was fine. Sonny took a few bites out of his toast, but he couldn't shake the mystery woman out of his mind. He knew the only way to get rid of all his thoughts and past memories that only seemed to haunt him now, he needed to get a better look at the female doctor. To see if the impossible was actually possible. Sonny called for a car and hurried down to the main lobby.

The driver was prompt; however, the morning traffic was dreadful.

"Isn't there a faster way to the hospital?" Sonny called up to the driver as he fidgeted around in his seat.

"I'm sorry sir, unless you are injured, this is the only and fastest way there."

"Fine," Sonny said, slamming his back against the seat.

After what felt like hours, they finally made it to the hospital.

"I'll be around the corner Mr. Corinthos. Just call me when you are ready to leave."

"Thank you." Sonny replied already out the door.

Sonny made his way into the hospital and tried to blend in, but his attire and American look made him stick out like a sore thumb. One of the doctors from the night before was still there and called out for him.

"Mr. Corinthos is everything alright?" The last thing Sonny wanted was more attention, so he had to think of something unrelated to his shoulder to get rid of the inquiring doctor.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks for asking. I think I just left something here last night."

"What was is sir?" Sonny froze. He wasn't expecting the doctor to jump right in and help. _Didn't he have more important things to do?_ "Sir?"

"Oh, sorry. It was…my watch. I think I may have left my watch here last night." Of course, that only brought in another flash of memories into Sonny's head making him more determined to get a glimpse of the mystery woman. He knew there was still no way it could be who he thought it was, but in order for him to continue on his restful vacation he needed to see this doctor and be absolutely sure so he could move on.

"I'll go check with one of the nurses from last night. They would most likely have found it, if it was left here."

"Thank you. That's very kind of you."

Sonny waited for the doctor to turn the corner before moving around to try and locate the mystery woman, if she was even there. He couldn't find her on the floor he was on and decided to take the elevator up to the surgical floor. Again, Sonny tried to blend in with a few families who were waiting to hear about their loved ones and glimpsed up at the surgical board. No names looked familiar, and after a while Sonny realized he had to have been kidding himself. There was no way she could be real. He proceeded back to the main floor and luckily met up with the doctor he saw earlier who apologized to Sonny for not being able to find his watch.

"That's not a problem. I must have left it somewhere else. Thank you again for looking." Sonny shook the doctor's hand then headed for the door, but just as he was about to walk out the door, he heard a familiar voice.

"Dr. Pena, I was wondering if you could check on my patient in the ICU while I'm up in surgery, it's going to take longer than expected."

"Not a problem, Dr…" But before Sonny could turn and see the woman the emergency doors at the far end of the hall burst opened, followed by a flood of commotion. Sonny could only see the back of the woman's head again, but this time he wasn't about to let her go without double checking. The doctor the woman was speaking with told her to go ahead with her surgery and would go ahead and check in on her patient after he looked into what EMT had just brought in. The woman walked over to the elevator, pushed the button, and occasionally looked back just in case she was called back. Again, Sonny couldn't see anything or get through. There were too many people in the way. As the elevator doors opened, the path of people began to clear and as the woman turned to push the button on the receiving end, Sonny finally got a clear shot of her face and froze in place.

"It can't be." The woman glanced up and met Sonny's eyes. She flinched slightly, but it was enough for Sonny to realize that she had recognized him too. Just as he was about to call out her name, the elevator doors began to close and the rush of doctors and nurses hurrying to their most recent emergency blockaded him from getting to the elevator doors on time. Sonny pounded his fist against the elevator doors before turning back around to find the doctor he was just talking to. There was too much going on though, and he knew it wasn't right to bother the doctor about the woman he was just speaking with when there were so many people in need surrounding him.

Sonny was going to have to put off getting his answer for a while, but what he saw was enough. She had recognized him. But he still didn't know if they woman he saw was actually one of the loves of his life, or if it was just her sister.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sonny got back to the hotel he ordered room service and began to make some calls. He knew before his heart went diving into believing that someone he thought was dead, really wasn't, he needed to eliminate all other possibilities, starting with her sister. The biggest problem with that was they didn't exactly mingle in the same circles back when she was living in Port Charles, so the people he would have to call probably wouldn't be of much help to him.

Sonny knew he had to try though; other than the Quartermaine's, the only person he knew he couldn't call was Nikolas. Not only would Nikolas be the last person to offer up any help to him, he knew that the only other person who wouldn't be able things if he was wrong was Nikolas. Sonny decided to call Elizabeth first, although she probably wouldn't know much about Rebecca's whereabouts either, she would be the easiest person out of the group to reach out and talk to.

Sonny's conversation with Elizabeth was short like he thought it would be. Elizabeth didn't know much, but she did pass on Lucky's phone number thinking if anyone had any information it would be him. Sonny tried calling Lucky, but he didn't answer so he had to leave a message. He then tried calling a few other people from General Hospital, even his father Mike, but no one had stayed in close touch with Rebecca.

"These two are both untraceable," Sonny said, hanging up frustrated. He really didn't want to contact any of his connections back home about this yet and decided to go down to the bar for a drink.

Sonny sat at the bar praying that this whole mystery woman wasn't a figment of his imagination. The bartender tired to talk to Sonny a few times, but Sonny was too deep in his head to carry on a real conversation.

"Please be alive Emily." He whispered a little too loudly.

"Sir?" The bartender asked looking around the bar and not seeing anyone else around.

"What?" Sonny responded unaware he let the words escape his mouth. But then his phone rang and he no longer cared about the bartender or about anyone else at the bar that was staring at him.

"Hello? Yes, Lucky I called you. No, it wasn't a mistake. I need to ask about Rebecca? Please Lucky. Do you know where she lives nowadays? Last you heard she took a job offer in London? So, she's not in Paris anymore? No, that's all I need. Thank you."

Sonny hung up the phone, still not satisfied. The woman at the hospital could still easily be Rebecca. London wasn't too far from Spain, but he couldn't give up just yet, especially now that he had something to go on. He could easily track down Rebecca and see if she was still in London, or if she had already moved on.

The next morning Sonny tracked down Rebecca Shaw and to the best of his knowledge found out that she was still living in London. Not being entirely convinced that there was no chance it could be Rebecca he decided to head back to the hospital once more to double-check everything and called his driver.

"Everything ok Mr. Corinthos?'

"Yes, everything's fine. I just need to check on a few things."

"Ok, sir."

It was a little later in the morning so the drive to the hospital wasn't as busy as the day before. Like the other day, Sonny did his best to blend in with the people at the hospital. It was a little busier today, which was good because the doctors were all to preoccupied to give Sonny a second look. He walked around a bit, then decided to head up to the surgical floor again.

It felt like fate. As the elevator doors opened, there she was standing in front of him, and she looked as if she saw a ghost, but she quickly turned and headed in the opposite direction.

"Emily?" Sonny called out, confused on why she would flee. "Emily, please." But as Sonny went to pursue her a security guard stopped him.

"I'm sorry sir, I can't let you go through here without a pass." Sonny looked down to his chest where the security guard was pointing and he became frustrated.

"I just need to locate a certain doctor," pointing past the guard.

"Well, then you're going to have to go to the nurse's station on this floor to the right of the elevator and ask them to assist you because I can't let you through here without a pass sir." Although he was annoyed, Sonny nodded and walked over to the nurse's station.

"Excuse me miss?" Sonny asked one of the nurses who was juggling a few things. "I'm sorry to bother you, but can I ask you a quick question." The woman looked up agitated.

"What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if Dr. Quartermaine was scheduled for an upcoming surgery."

"Who?"

"Dr. Quartermaine?" But Sonny shook his eyes in his head already knowing the nurse had no idea who he was talking about.

"There's no doctor who works here by that name."

"How about a Dr. Shaw?" He asked not letting the woman get back to what she was doing.

"No, no Dr. Shaw either." The woman glanced over at the security guard and Sonny definitely didn't want to stir up any trouble, not when he was so close.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you. I must have mistaken the doctor here for someone else." But the nurse had already forgotten that he was there and was back scrabbling around at her desk.

Sonny took a look around and noticed that there was another doctor's board with listed surgery's for the day toward the other end of the nurse's station. He looked around to make sure the security guard wasn't paying any attention to him, and casually walked closer to the board to see the list of doctors. As he scanned the board, a name stood out, Dr. Bowen. Sadly, that could still mean that the mystery woman was Rebecca. She could have decided to go to medical school like her sister and somehow ended up here.

As Sonny was thinking over on what he should do next, Dr. Bowen was making for the stairs at the other end of the hall. This was his chance. Sonny hurried over to the stairs and took out his phone. He received Rebecca's phone number and didn't want to call unless he absolutely needed to and this was it. If he could keep an eye on Dr. Bowen while calling and speaking to Rebecca he would be able to see which Bowen sister was working at Spain's General Hospital.

Sonny tried being as quiet as possible once he walked out into the parking garage. Dr. Bowen wasn't far from him and he hit send on his phone.

"Come on, pick up, pick up." He whispered, but the phone went to voicemail. "Damn." Dr. Bowen didn't have to walk far to get to her car, so Sonny had to hide behind a larger vehicle as he debated on what to do. Then his phone began to ring, echoing throughout the parking garage. The doctor's head shot up startled as she looked around and when Sonny looked down at his phone it was Rebecca calling him back. He decided to step out of hiding to see if the doctor he was following had her phone out, but she didn't. Instead, she was opening her car door, emptied handed. He couldn't hold in his suspicions anymore.

"Emily, wait." He waved after her, but she started the car and sped off. Sonny tried to read the license plate, but the poorly lit parking garage shielded her plate and she was gone.

"Damn it!" Sonny stomped on the ground before pacing back and forth in the parking garage. What was he to do next? Dr. Bowen was obviously Emily, but she looked terrified that he had noticed her. He headed back to the stairs, but the security guard was there waiting.

"Sir, I'm afraid if you don't have a medical emergency you're going to have to leave." Although agitate, Sonny still didn't want to be a problem and just rolled his eyes as he nodded. He turned his back to the security guard and called his driver.

"Everything ok sir?"

"Yes, fine." Sonny answered annoyed.

"Just take me back to the hotel."

"Yes, sir."


	3. Chapter 3

Sonny spent the rest of the day in his room drinking scotch. He thought about going down to the restaurant for dinner, but knew he was too worked up to deal with people. Why did Emily feel she had to run from him? He wouldn't betray her trust and tell Nikolas or her family that she was alive if she didn't want him to.

Sonny ordered room service while he poured himself another glass. He wasn't in the mood to eat, but knew he would regret it in the morning if he didn't. He sat down on the couch and pondered while he weighed his options on what he should do next. What had happened to Emily? Why was she here? There was a knock on the door and Sonny slowly made his way over to it.

"Thank you." He said as he opened door, wanting to just roll the dinner cart inside and not be bothered, but when he opened the door, it wasn't his food waiting for him, it was Emily. Sonny looked down at his drink, closed his eyes tightly, but when he reopened them, she was still there. "Emily?"

"Hi Sonny," Sonny took his free hand and with tears building up in his eyes gently reached out and touched her face with his fingertips.

"This has to be a dream." Emily let a smile through, but it was only a small one.

"It's not a dream. I'm alive and I'm here." She responded moving her hand up to his and squeezed it. "Can I please come in? I don't like being left out in the hall like this."

"Oh yeah, please." Sonny said stepping aside to let Emily in. Emily looked nervous, she glanced out the window and closed the curtains before facing Sonny.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"Sure, scotch works."

"Scotch?" Sonny smirked. "Coming right up."

Emily's arms were crossed as she walked back and forth between the windows and the terrace. Sonny walked over and handed Emily her drink, which she downed in one gulp. He looked at her a little shocked, but since the last time he checked Emily was suppose to be dead, there was nothing but shock between the two of them.

"Another?" She nodded. Sonny poured her another drink and took a seat on the couch. "How about you sit down and we'll take this slowly?" Emily nodded again and grabbed the scotch while taking a seat at the far end of the couch. Before Sonny could continue there was another knock at the door causing Emily to jump.

"Room service."

"It's ok," Sonny said, trying to calm Emily down. "I'll make sure they can't see you." Sonny quickly opened the door, graciously tipped the staffer, and rolled his cart inside making sure to block any view of Emily. Sonny didn't even bother checking his food and went back over to the couch. "You're incredibly jumpy. Are you afraid of me Emily?" She looked over at Sonny with care in her eyes.

"No, Sonny. I'm not afraid of you, but I am afraid that you found me." Sonny looked at her concerned and confused. "I'm not even sure where to begin."

"How about we take baby steps? How long have you been in Spain?"

"For about a year."

"Ok. Can I ask you a slightly bigger question?"

"Sure." Emily responded, taking a glance over at the closed window.

"If you were afraid to be discovered by me, why would you ever come back to this part of Spain?"

"The hospital was in dire need of surgeons in specific fields. Plus, I was craving something familiar." She said with a smirk, "and honestly, I wasn't expecting you to come here anytime soon. I mean with everything that has been going on back home." Sonny again showed confusion on his face.

"How do you know what's going on in Port Charles?" Emily laughed.

"You do realize computers nowadays can look up all sorts of things." Sonny smiled, but Emily's face straightened. "Sonny you need to understand no one knows that I'm alive, except…"

"Except?" He interrupted. Emily stood up and walked to the other end of the room.

"I can't."

Sonny put his drink down on the coffee table and slowly came up behind her.

"Out of everyone from your past, you should know that I would never blame or judge you for what you have done, or who you had done things with. You can tell me Emily." She turned to face Sonny and she had tears in her eyes. Sonny took her empty glass and placed it down and took her into his arms. She held on tight and Sonny had no intention of letting her go until she was ready.

Finally, Emily loosened her grip. She looked into Sonny's eyes and walked back over to the couch, taking deeps breaths as she made her way. Sonny followed her and took her hand as they sat there together in silence.

"So, who knows that you're alive?" Emily looked away.

"Helena."

"Helena?" He asked, immediately understanding why she was so scared.

"Yes, Helena. I made a deal with the devil in order to get away from Port Charles. I'm so sorry Sonny." Emily went to pull her hand away, but Sonny kept a strong hold.

"Em, I mean it. No matter what you did, I'm here for you, I promise." Emily took another deep breath.

"My death was staged."

"And Helena of all people helped you with this."

"You know her. Anything to keep me away from Nikolas is ok with Helena." Sonny nodded.

"True, but before we get into that, why would you want to stage your own death in the first place?" Emily looked up at Sonny and couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face. Sonny leaned over and grabbed the box of tissues lying on the coffee table and she took a few.

"I'm sorry, Sonny." He lifted her chin up so that they were eye to eye.

"Emily, seriously, it's ok."

"No, it's not. I couldn't do it anymore. I had been through so much, before you, with you, and I thought all of it had made me stronger, but I was wrong. Each time I went through something traumatic it took a part of me, making me more vulnerable for a break down." Emily took another tissue to clean herself up before going on.

"When Nikolas and I got back together I somehow convinced myself that it was meant to be, that we needed to go through what we did to discover ourselves, and finally find our way back to one another. But in reality, something was off. I loved, still love Nikolas, but it wasn't that true, deep love I felt for him when we first fell in love. It felt like I was trying to force it, but I fought so hard to move pass those feelings, because I assumed there had to be more. But there wasn't. I needed to break up with Nikolas, but by the time I realized this, it was too late. He loved me so much, I knew he wanted to propose, and just as I built up the courage to break it off with him, his undiagnosed rage set in. I was afraid that if I broke up with Nicholas it would push him over the edge. He was sick, and he needed me, so I needed to put up a good front to fool everyone that I wasn't slowly falling into my very own deep depression. Somehow though, Helena figured it out."

"At first Helena was just looking forward to blowing my secret up, but then she thought of something even better, her words, not mine."

"So, you coordinated with Helena to get killed. I mean I understand wanting to get away from Nikolas, but Jason, your family?" Sonny did his best to sound genuine, he knew this was hard for Emily, but he also wanted to understand. Emily choked up, and wiped her face again.

"I know there are parts of this that don't make sense, but at this point, I was covering up a full break down. Although, my relationship with Jason was better, it was never the same after you and I got together, and my family, well you know what they are like. Trying to deal with them in my emotional state would have probably drove me deeper into my depression. I needed to get away, from everyone. Did I want to do it Helena's way, of course not, but at the time I was desperate, and her plan seemed perfect. If I was dead, everyone would morn yes, but then they would move on and that's what I needed everyone to do, move on from me, and I needed to do the same."

"So, what was the catch?" But Sonny had already figured it out, after all, you don't just make a simple deal with the devil without a dire consequence, and as Sonny looked up at Emily another tear fell.

"If I ever made contact with anyone from Port Charles Helena would hunt me down and really kill me." Sonny rubbed his forehead and stood up and began to pace back and forth in the room.

"Well we'll just have to find Helena first then, I'll call Luke. He knows her scent relatively well." But Emily shook her head.

"I think it's better if we pretend this never happened. Promise me Sonny."

"Wait, Em, no." Emily rushed over to him and took his hands.

"It's safer for all of us this way. Helena would not only kill me, but destroy anyway that makes contact with me. Please, Sonny just let me go." There was no way Sonny could say goodbye to her all over again, but as he looked into Emily's eyes he could see the fear and concern overwhelming her, and decided not to argue with her about this, at least not now.

"Do you have to leave right away?" Sonny could tell what she was thinking and did everything he could to beg her to stay with his eyes.

"I should, but since I'm already here, it can't hurt much more if I stay a little while longer." Sonny smiled, walked over to the cabinet, and pulled out a bottle of wine. He walked it over to Emily and her face lit up.

"This is the same bottle we shared the first night we stayed here. I can't believe you still order this."

"I only do when I'm here." Emily smiled and grabbed to glasses while Sonny opened up the bottle.

Sonny and Emily spent the next few hours catching up on each others lives, sharing some more tears and laughs along the way. It was one of the best nights Sonny had in a long time. After they finished the bottle Emily headed over to the phone to call herself a car, but Sonny followed her and placed his hand on top of hers and hung up the phone.

"Not yet."

"Sonny, I thought we agreed?"

"We did, but." Sonny leaned in and kissed Emily softly. She pulled away at first, but Sonny captured her with his eyes. There was so much history between them and unlike the way their relationship ended, this night could end things properly between them, with love and happiness. Emily leaned in and Sonny held her tightly in his arms as their mouths found each other. Every loving thought and feeling came flooded back; their every touch was wonderfully familiar. Sonny pulled back slightly to guide Emily to the bedroom and Emily obliged willfully.

The way Sonny and Emily fell into everything resembled their first time together. They took their time taking in each individual look and touch. Sonny wanted this moment between them to last forever, refusing to shut his eyes while Emily was resting beside him afterwards. Emily fit perfectly in his arm and as he inhaled her scent, he was hoping her smell would always linger within him.

Although Sonny fought off sleep for as long as he could, he finally drifted off. His dreams were a repetition of his night with Emily and when he opened his eyes, he felt more refreshed than he did in ages, but when he moved his hand over to Emily's side of the bed, she was gone. Sonny knew she was going to leave, but there was still a part of him that wished she'd change her mind and fight with him to rid the world of Helena once and for all.

Sonny took a deep breath and smiled when he could still smell her scent around him. He threw on his pants and took a step out onto the terrace.

"I hope we meet again." He said gazing out into Spain. When he walked back inside there was a knock at the door.

"Room service."

"Room service?" He asked bewildered as he opened the door. "I didn't order anything?"

"It was ordered earlier this morning Mr. Corinthos and it's already been paid for."

"Thank you." Sonny said, closing the door.

Before Sonny opened the lid to his meal he noticed a letter lying against the side of the breakfast try, then he looked over the cart again. Next to the breakfast tray was a pitcher of fresh orange juice and made out of the orange peels was a gorgeous orange peel flower. He poured himself a glass of juice to quench his thirst, then opened the note.

"Thank you for an unforgetful, blissful night. Although I know you wish there could be more when there is no possible way of that happening now. I truly believe this isn't the end. Until then, The Doctor."

"I know it won't be then end either Em." Sonny tucked the letter into his luggage and enjoyed his breakfast, before calling a car to have ready for him after breakfast.

"Leaving so soon Mr. Corinthos?" The driver asked. "Is everything ok?"

"Perfect actually, and that's exactly how I would like to leave it."

"Very well sir."

Sonny enjoyed his breakfast before packing up all his things. The driver was prompt and there was no traffic on the way to the airport. Before stepping onto his jet, Sonny inhaled the air of Spain once more as he swirled his orange peel flower.

"Until then."

* * *

_Loved that I had an error in my beginning intro in chapter one. I guess I can only move up from there. Hopefully, those who read my story enjoyed it. Again, I'm a new writer and know I still have a lot to learn. I'm aware of a few of my faults, and hoping with time and practice I can improve. Of course, I'm open to suggestions as well. Thank you._


End file.
